Battlestar Galactica
'' Battlestar Galactica'' is an American science fiction franchise created by Glen A. Larson. Starting with the first television series in 1978 and was later followed by a short-run sequel series Galactica 1980, a line of book adaptations, original novels, comic books, a board game, and video games. A re-imagined version of Battlestar Galactica aired as a miniseries developed by Star Trek producer Ronald D. Moore and David Eick in 2003. This was followed by a weekly television series through 2009, a prequel series, Caprica (2010) and a second spin-off series, "Blood & Chrome", which aired in 2013. The plot premise is that in a distant part of our galaxy, a human civilization known as the Twelve Colonies which had been in a lengthy war with a cybernetic race known as the Cylons, whose goal is the extermination of the human race. Following the devastation of their home planets and their defensive fleet the scattered survivors flee into outer space aboard a ragtag array of available spaceships. Of the entire Colonial battle fleet, only the Battlestar Galactica, a gigantic battleship and spacecraft carrier, appears to have survived the Cylon attack. Under the leadership of Commander Adama, the Galactica lead a fugitive fleet of survivors in search of the fabled thirteenth colony known as Earth. Appearances in the series In "Pilot" (S01E01), Sheldon wants to watch season two of "Battlestar Galactica" with commentary when they first notice their new neighbor Penny. In "The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization" (S01E09), Penny finds Leonard's "Battlestar Galactica" flight suit in his closet. In "The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis" (S02E11), Penny becomes enamored with Dr. David Underhill played by actor Michael Trucco who also plays Samuel T. Anders on "Battlestar Galactica". In "The Terminator Decoupling" (S02E17), Sheldon doesn't want to erase the first season of "Battlestar Galactica" from his computer hard drive. In "The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition" (S02E19), the guys are trying to decide to watch "Battlestar Galactica" or play Halo when they are interrupted by their upstairs neighbor Alicia. In "The Cornhusker Vortex" (S03E06), Sheldon is making Cylon toast with a toaster that imprints the burnt image of a Cylon in the toast. He also offers to give Leonard some pieces of Cylon toast to take to Penny's American football|football party. In "The Vengeance Formulation" (S03E09), Katee Sackhoff who plays Captain Kara "Starbuck" Thrace on the show remake; "Battlestar Galactica" (2004-2009) acted as Howard's fantasy and questioned him about Bernadette. Howard's conversation with Katee helped him apologize and propose to Bernadette. Though Bernadette rejected his proposal, Bernadette and Howard continue dating. In "The Hot Troll Deviation" (S04E04), Katee appeared again as Howard's fantasy, but this time in a "Battlestar Galactica" flight suit. His fantasy begins with Katee flirtatiously talking to him, but the fantasy turned confusing with the appearance of Bernadette and George Takei. This experience helped Howard to muster the courage to talk and later got back together with Bernadette. On their first date (after getting back together), Katee and George helped Howard with his good night kiss with Bernadette though they we're giving him conflicting advice. Category:Sci-fi, Fantasy, Horror Category:TV shows Category:SF TV shows Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Trivial Category:Reference Materials Category:The Big Bang Theory